


Up to Debate

by fandramatics



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Prompt: BB + Arguing who's the better cook
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 20





	Up to Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliagoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoode/gifts).



Sweets indicated his plate with his spoon, “This is better than I expected, Booth.”

The agent smiled, “Thanks, Sweets,” he laid a colorful bowl at Christine’s highchair, “There you go.”

The bowl was on the ground before either man could say anything.

The psychologist swallowed, suppressed a smile, shot the older man a glance, “I take she’s not a fan.”

“She isn’t,” Dr. Brennan said as she joined the three of them, “Christine has acquired a certain taste. She prefers my food over Booth’s.”

Seeley made a face, “And here we go again.”

“Oh, so you had this discussion before,” Sweets had both eyebrows up, he went for another spoonful of his food.

“Yes. Booth won’t admit that I’m a better cook than he is,” Bones said.

“Because you’re not, Christine just prefers your food, doesn’t mean everybody does,” insisted the agent.

“You know, I’m up to help you settle this,” the psychologist said.

“You work with Booth. No, I would want someone from my team on it, they’d be rational about it,” Dr. Brennan replied.

“Fine, call Cam, she always liked my food,” tried Booth.

“Cam won’t be up for it,” Sweets say, “Angela--”

“Angela would pick me because she’s my best friend.”

“Get Dr. Hodgins,” Sweets said.

“He’ll turn this about his own food,” the agent said.

“But he’d still be rational about it because he knows food,” Bones observed.

“He works for you, Bones.”

“That’s completely unrelated to how I cook and he knows it.”

“Of course,” he muttered back.

“I’m with Dr. Brennan,” Sweets said.

Christine giggled.

The psychologist faced the agent, “That’s three against one, Booth. I’ll call Dr. Hodgins.”

  
  


Jack sighed, kept his eyes closed.

“Well?” pressed Booth eyeing him from across the kitchen island, Bones and Sweets beside him.

The entomologist smiled and faced the trio, “Neither of you and both of you.”

“That’s not an answer,” Bones said.

“She’s right,” the agent crossed his arms in his chest.

“It’s the truth, my friends. Agent Booth here couldn’t follow a recipe to save his life, while Dr. Brennan followed it too much.”

“I don’t see how that’s can be an issue,” Dr. Brennan replied.

“Again, I’m with Bones, but about myself.”

Jack pointed at one, “Too much emotion,”, to the other, “Too little emotion. You both need balance.”

“So, they should try cooking together?” Sweets rose his eyebrows.

Hodgins shook his head, “Exactly. They need to make the Christine equivalent in their food”

“That’s impossible.”

“That’s gross.”

Jack rose, shrugged, “That’s the way the magical world of the culinary arts works,” he smiled.

“I think he has a point,” the psychologist said.

“He doesn’t,” Booth and Brennan said, they turned to the sink together.

Sweets frowned, approached Jack, “So, what is the truth?”

“I’m the best, they both suck,” Hodgins said, “I’ve got barbecue sauce, want some?”

The psychologist blinked, shook his head, “I’ll pass.”


End file.
